


Baby

by glaciya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: Sometimes Shiro calls Keith baby without thinking about it





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A request I got on tumblr for "Domestic sheiths" and I wrote this lil something to go along with it!

It doesn’t happen all the time, only when Shiro has his guard down, only when he’s feeling light and happy enough not to focus on every single word he says. When the focus of his attention instead is  _Keith, Keith, Keith._

The first time it happens is while they’re sparing. Shiro is grinning as he watches Keith pick himself back up off the training mats. He tries to even his breath and calm his heartbeat while he waits for Keith to get back into his stance, but a drop of sweat running along the front of Keith’s neck and down the skin on his chest exposed by his v-neck causes both his breath and pulse to remain unsteady.

“That new arm of yours is a problem,” Keith says with a playful scowl. 

Keith is the only person Shiro knows that could scowl playfully, and Shiro is the only person Keith knows that can tell the difference between his serious and playful scowls. It’s something he’s irrationally proud of.

“Oh come on baby, you just have to try a little harder than that,” Shiro taunts. 

He doesn’t catch it then, even when Keith’s expression goes blank, Shiro thinks it’s just Keith planning his next attack. It doesn’t help that Shiro is a bit distracted by the way Keith’s sweat-damp bangs are starting to curl around his temples either.

“Alright,” Keith says, clearing his throat when his voice cracks. “You’re on.”

Of course Keith doesn’t know how to handle Shiro calling him pet names, and Shiro doesn’t comment on it so Keith assumes it was a one time slip up.

It’s not.

____________

The second time it happens, Keith wakes up from a nightmare screaming for Shiro. And of course Shiro comes.

Shiro climbs into the bed with him and pulls Keith’s against his chest, gently tugging Keith’s claws out of the sheets.

 “What happened?”

“You left,” Keith growls out through his fangs. “You died.”

“No baby, I’m here. I’m right here.”

And when Shiro starts carding his hand through Keith’s hair, Keith really can’t be blamed for melting into Shiro’s hold instead of calling attention to Shiro’s new pet name for him. 

Keith thinks,  _Okay. This has got to be a two time only thing._

It isn’t. 

_____________

“Oh no baby,” Shiro laughs. “You’ve got icing on your nose.”

They’re making a cake from scratch, using one of Shiro’s grandmother’s cook books, and Shiro is quickly learning what a messy baker Keith is. 

Shiro’s apron has more clean spots on it so he grabs a corner near the bottom of it and uses it to wipe Keith’s nose for him.

“Got it,” Shiro grins, satisfied. The grin slips away when he notices how intensely Keith is watching him. “What is it?” he asks.

“Nothing. Just…” Keith blinks and some of that intensity clears away. “I like it when you call me baby, darlin’.”

And Shiro can’t really be blamed for blushing a pretty shade of red from his neck all the way up to the roots of his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos and if you want to check out my Tumblr where I post previews for upcoming fics you can find that here:  
> [Glaciya](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glaciya)


End file.
